The present invention relates to water sealing transmission mechanism fastened to the neck of a water container on a base to seal the water container in a watertight condition, and driven by a motor drive in the base to stir up a liquid in the water container.
There is known a motion display toy, which comprises a base holding a motor drive, a water container mounted on the base and holding a liquid and ornamental chips in the liquid, and a transmission mechanism driven by the motor drive to rotate a figure in the liquid inside the water container. In order to keep the water container in a watertight condition, a water-sealing member is fastened to the mouth of the water container and mounted around the output shaft of the transmission mechanism. The water sealing member blocks up the mouth of the water container. This structure of water sealing member is expensive. Further, the water-sealing member wears quickly with use. When the water-sealing member starts to wear, it cannot keep the water container in a perfect watertight condition.